


F Wolves Seek Lamb

by MisterEAnon



Category: Pack Street (?), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Female Domination, Light BDSM, Multi, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: A meek little sheep wanders into the wolves den and swiftly gets in over his head.





	F Wolves Seek Lamb

I stared at the door ominously waiting in front of me, and wondered, not for the first time, If what I was doing was a mistake.

The emails has been pretty clear, of course. Polite, considerate. But actually standing here, in front of a door designed for a mammal with two heads of height on me… It made those second, third, and fourth thoughts all come rushing back with a vengeance.

But I supposed it was too late for me to turn back, now. They might have already seen me from the windows.

Carefully, hesitantly, I knocked. Then, I waited.

Then, I waited some more.

Finally, I had to admit that I'd probably knocked a little too quietly for them to hear, and leaned in to knock a second time--

\--Only to find the door pulled away from my arm as I reached forward, my hoof finding itself on the chest of a wolf.

A big, _strong_ wolf who didn't look particularly impressed with having a sheep staring gormlessly at her with a hoof on her chest. She stared me in the eye, not even looking as she batted away my hoof with a paw. She stated only one thing, less a question and more a demand for the truth: “What.”

“Uh.” Oh shit. I couldn't- She was _looking_ at me with those eyes and those teeth and I couldn't think. “I, um. Wolf4lamb225…?” I questioned, even as I felt my knees grow weak.

She raised an eyebrow, appraising me, and I couldn't help but squirm under her scrutiny. Oh, god, I hope I didn't have the wrong address. That woul--

She reached forward, picked me up, and carried me under her arm like a piece of luggage as she closed the door and pulled me along for the ride as we went back inside.

“Ah,” was all I could say, legs dangling weakly in the air.

Inside were two more wolves, waiting for me in the living room. They were both women as well, but I didn't even dare _consider_ them bitches, even in my own head. They hadn't used the word in our online communications; and if they weren't going to use it, I wasn't going to, either.

One of them was loitering by an open window, smoking with a scowl. I didn't know why she was scowling- As far as I could tell, nothing was going on in here. Maybe she just had resting-- No, not going there. The other was staring at a book on--

On… Predator/prey specific bondage, if the animals on the cover with the ropes and leashes were any indication.

Oh.

“Hey, girls,” rumbled the wolf carrying me. “Betty, cut it out. I told you not to smoke in here. My- apartment, my rules.”

The addressed wolf, Betty scowled even harder. I couldn't quite tell from here, but I thought she looked bigger than the other two. And considering I was being effortlessly carried around by one of the smaller wolves, that seemed all the more impressive.

Once Betty had snuffed out her cigarette between her fingers (Didn't that hurt?) and flicked it out the window, though, my host (I think) nodded. As she closed the window, I found myself turned with the wolf lugging me around to face towards the other wolf.

“Alright, listen up. Our little guest of honor is here, as you can see,” the predator above me grinned. “Stupid little sheep wandered out of his herd and into the wolves' den. You ready to show him the error of his ways?

The unidentified wolf slipped something-- A business card? -Into her book, closing it around the makeshift bookmark. “I figure. Let's go lay down the law in the bedroom.”

I found myself turned away as I was carted elsewhere towards a new location, presumably the bedroom.

Maybe I should have listened to all those second, third, and fourth thoughts I'd had on the way here.

The bedroom was… Alright. It was a bedroom. It had a bed. Somehow, the sheer normality of my surrounding made me feel a little better about the situation I'd gotten myself into.

Then, the wolf carrying me set me back on my hooves, and spun me around with a paw to face her. And, I saw behind her, the other two wolves as well.

Who were closing the door behind them with an awfully final _click._

“So, some introductions before you start. Y'know- So you know your betters,” my host grinned at me. “I'm Allie,” she introduced herself, grinning widely at me. I couldn't quite look away from her teeth. “This is Betty,” she continued, gesturing to the wolf to her left. I recognized her, of course- She looked just as surly now as she had before.

Now that I was standing upright, she looked even bigger to me. I had to force myself to stay still, rather than take a step back like I wanted to. “We, uh- we met. I mean- You used her name, uh. Earlier.”

Stupid. I'd barely said anything at all to them, and now I was putting my hooves in my mouth. I turned to the other wolf. “So, uh- You're Claire? Or Chloe, or Carrie-”

“My name's Melissa,” she interrupted, crossing her arms. “Now shut up.”

“--Yes Ma'am.” I replied immediately. Shutting up did, in fact, sound like a great idea right about now.

“Good boy,” Allie praised me, practically purring despite her species. I could hear the excitement in her voice, and it sent shivers down my spine. “Now… We're sure you'll be a good little ram, but just in case--”

Strong paws lifted me from behind, holding me securely in the air. I bleated with uncertain alarm, squirming impotently in the anonymous grasp I found myself in, before a different kind of tightness wrapped around my neck with a _click_.

Some small part of me wondered if I was going to start finding that sound arousing before I could help it.

An arm snaked around my chest from behind, firmly affixing a leash to my new collar, and I could feel warm breath washing over my wool from above. “There you go- He's all yours,” Betty's voice rumbled as Allie stepped forward, taking hold of the leash.

“Yes, he is,” she agreed immediately, giving the leash a harsh jerk. I found myself stumbling forward, only to be caught by the wolf in front of me, who immediately held me against her chest. I didn't have time to say anything before her claws were suddenly against me, sharp tips trailing through my wool with one paw, the other tilting my chin up and forcing me to meet her gaze as she gave me a predatory smile.

I gazed into her teeth, and the only sound I could make was a little bleat of submission as my legs shook beneath me.

She continued to stroke at my wool, sensual little touches wherever she wanted- Because I couldn't muster the will to stop her. “See, girls?” she spoke up gently, pressing her claws a little deeper. “He's already acting like a good little toy. But I think he's entirely overdressed-- Strip him,” she ordered.

“Wait, what?” I exclaimed, trying to wriggle free, to no avail. A strong tug of the leash jolted me out of my attempt, and four clawed paws pressing all over my body made me stiffen up too much to try again. In seconds, I was totally bare, with nothing to hide my shame- My wool didn't cover me down there.

A fact which was all too quickly exploited. A rough squeeze at my ass made me turn my head, only to find Betty grinning appreciatively back at me. “Not bad, 'Yarnball,” she mused, her tone disinterested despite her expression. She had to be faking it. “Think you can handle us?”

With so many firm touches all over me, it wasn't much of a surprise when Allie took a hold on my chin, forcing me to turn back to her. “We'll get there, girls. But first… We need to get him _ready_ ,” she stated. “Get the rope.”

Rope?

Before I could figure out what they were talking about, Allie turned, flinging me through the air. I cried out, limbs flailing, before I landed on the bed, disoriented.

I rolled over, a little dizzy. In an instant, the wolf was on me, pinning me down and holding me to the sheets. I blushed, feeling my cock stiffen between us- She'd carried me around when I first arrived, but now she was really showing off her strength in the bedroom, showing off just how much power she held over me in the most physical-- And then, intimate-- Of ways.

And then there was rope. I could feel it- While Allie pinned me down, the other two pressed it against my legs, binding them shut. Once Melissa handed the wolf on top of me the next rope, she firmly took my hooves with one hand and pressed them together.

I shook my head. I was just… Sitting here, cowed into submission. I tried to resist, lifting my hooves and pressing them to her chest, in an effort to shove her off. To no effect- She weighed far more than I could lift, and was already braced to hold me.

She chuckled, a low and menacing sound that made the wool on the back of my neck stand up. “Found your spine, little sheep? It's a little late for that,” she rumbled out, her tone taking out a soft growl. “Prey like you deserve to be a predator's play-thing.”

I shivered, wiggling. My legs were already bound, so all I could do was show a token resistance. “Y-yeah? Why's that?” I questioned, trying to sound defiant. My words were undercut by the way my erection was straining hard at what she was saying, right up against her ass. I could say whatever I wanted, but we both knew the truth.

She leaned in, taking special care to grind into my ramhood as she did so, until her nose was hanging just in front of mine. Our eyes locked. “Because,” she breathed quietly, “I can do whatever I want… And you're going to let me, because little sheep like you just _love_ it.”

She lunged- With the distance between us, it took less than a second. Her muzzle cut through my wool, and her teeth were on my neck, pressing down firmly, her claws raking through my wool as she clutched herself against me, wrapping her legs around me in a firm hold that would keep me under her as she had her way with me.

It was a good fifteen seconds before I could break away from the instinctive panic, bleating and writhing wildly beneath her, trying to buck her off. It was five seconds after _that_ I realized she was just holding me still, and _not_ trying to bite through my jugular.

I had already stopped counting when I noticed I felt the most erect I'd ever been in my life. My dick was diamond hard, grinding up against the soft fur of her stomach. I couldn't see it, but I could imagine those jaws around my neck in a smug, confident smile.

Slowly, I stopped moving. It was all I could do. It was all I **wanted** to do- It felt natural to just give in and go still, in such a vulnerable position. Like trying to fight back would only get myself hurt.

A few moments after I went still, Allie eased up, pulling her jaws away from my neck and letting me see again. She gazed down at me with her eyes half-lidded… And with a bit of wool stuck on one of her canines.

I stared at her stupidly, half dazed from the last of the adrenaline in my system and half simple surprise it had happened.

If she minded, she didn't show it. She just grinned confidently, taking a breath and spitting it out, letting the little puff-ball bounce off my nose and onto the bed, before moving in to show me those teeth in a new way.

She held me against the mattress and kissed me in the most obviously predatory way I'd ever experienced.

Her teeth pressed into mine, firm and unyielding. Despite that, she managed to hold our faces together so that they didn't grind uncomfortably, instead using her free paw to hold my muzzle steady as she put her tongue to work. She used both her size and her nature against me, her tongue wide enough to completely dominate my own, and long enough to dip back into my throat if she felt like it.

For a few seconds, she did feel like it, and I groaned quietly as my eyes rolled back into my head.

“ **Ahem.”**

I paused at the harsh tone suddenly filling the silence. Allie did, too, carefully extricating herself from my muzzle to sit up, glancing away.

To our side was Betty, scowling and crossing her arms, tapping her fingers against herself. Her expression was dour- Even more than her scowl had been when I'd met her. “Do you mind?”

The wolf sitting on top of me seemed just as surprised at the interruption as I was, glancing over to Betty before returning her attentions to me. “Looks like I got a little carried away playing with our new toy,” she murmured quietly, scooting back to grind her backside into my still-stiff cock. “But look at me, being a bad girl. Good girls _share,_ after all.”

“Finally,” grumbled Betty, reaching down and starting to tug her shirt over her head. “Let's get started already.”

The three wolves joined me in my nudity, each in their own way. Betty looked irritated, simply tugging her clothes off and flinging them at the onto the floor in a loose pile, one at a time. Allie wiggled on top of me, giving a slow strip-tease and a sultry grin at the same time. Melissa, who I only remembered once she'd moved into my field of view from the opposite side of the bed, was obviously enthused, stripping herself with energy and an excited, beaming smile.

Somehow, that was the smile that really made me feel like a new toy being put in front of a pup on Christmas.

“Right, step aside,” Betty stated more than ordered, causing Allie to slip off of me and onto the side of the bed. Already, I missed the warmth of her fur against my crotch. As my previous predator scooted further up to make room, the next one stepped into place, Betty mounting my hips, my erection standing at attention right in front of her bared slit.

She reached down, squeezing my dick _hard_. I gasped, bucking my hips reflexively, and she took that as encouragement, idly stroking me off as she stared me down. “You're packing a decent piece here, Fluff. I can see why Allie was hogging you,” she commented, her tone deceptively casual. “But now it's my turn, and I want my time's worth out of my new toy. Got it?”

Unlike Allie, who simply asserted herself and expected me to go with it, Betty actually seemed like she expected me to contribute. I just nodded, uncertain at the sudden change of pace, which seemed to satisfy the wolf.

She nodded in response, apparently to herself. While one paw went to jerking me off, the other went towards her own crotch, just as fast and hard on herself as she was treating me. “Let's see if you're worth the wait,” she panted softly.

I couldn't reply- I was too busy trying to hold back the sudden tide of arousal her merciless grasp was inflicting on me, humping up desperately against her touch without any real conscious thought. Hot, slick jets of precum launched from the tip of my shaft, splattering immediately onto her fingers. She pulled her paw away, leaving me to gasp at the sudden change in sensation, and slowly licked my taste off, her tongue falling from her lips to clean her fur.

She shook her paw as she finished, tilting her head to stare down at my twitching, drooling cock. “There we go. Nice and lubed up for me,” she rumbled, sounding content. I caught sight of her pussy, sitting right behind my pulsing shaft- Behind her paw, she was plenty worked up as well.

She shifted her hips, bringing her heated entrance against the base of my shaft, and reached down once more. This time, she collected my eager gushes of precum, rolling it against my straining, desperate flesh, making me squirm with helpless arousal. I wanted to reach out and touch- I couldn't tell if I wanted to touch her, or myself, but the result was the same- With my limbs bound, all I could do was lie back and take it.

And then she lifted herself into the air, and came down hard on my dick.

I cried out softly, tensing up. Betty hilted me in one go, her soft lips kissing at my crotch, leaving the entirety of my length buried inside her. I had been already leaking with lust, and now my hips were moving of their volition, trying to drive my sensitive shaft deeper into her.

She moaned out, clenching up around me. It was all I could do to hold on- Betty wasn't exactly air-tight around me, given our substantial size differences, but fucking hell, could she _clench._ Her natural predator strength made her internal muscles just as strong, and as she started to roll her hips on top of me, shifting up and down, it was like she was milking me dry just as deliberately as before.

But the wolf wanted more than just holding on. A paw landed next to my head on the bed, making me flinch, searching for a moment- Before pulling the leash up from beside me, tugging it lightly and making me jerk, cock flexing against her inner walls reflexively. “Good sheep. Now _fuck me_ ,” she growled. 

I panted quietly, taking a moment to clear my head. I'd honestly forgotten the leash was there, with so many more immediate sensations that had occupied my attention since it was put on, but now it was making a comeback. And, as Betty growled deeper, giving it another, harsher tug, I knew I didn't quite have time to ponder on it.

I tried to thrust, but found myself pinned under her weight. I gave her a pleading look, causing the wolf to roll her eyes. Even then, she obliged me, lifting herself a little and giving me space to work.

Now that I didn't have to carry her weight with me, I started to press up into her, hips jerking and bouncing on the bed as I humped up into her pussy. I blushed- There was something undignified about just humping into the air like this, unable to use my hooves. This mindless, minimalistic thrusting was a little embarrassing… But somehow, it just made the whole thing hotter.

The woman I was busy pumping full of prey dick seemed to agree. She moaned softly in response, starting to thrust back into me, syncing up her motions to mine. She started to drop her hips as I shoved mine into the air, meeting me halfway and effectively doubling the speed of my thrusting with slow, almost lazy motions as she let me fuck her. As her hips caught my hips, her flesh caught my flesh, my dick sliding in balls-deep unhindered, but suddenly faced with her inner walls as she clenched down tight around me as I tried to pull out, doing her best to keep my penetration inside her.

It was incredible. It was such a simple motion, over and over, but her size made all the difference. I could glide in with practically no resistance, only to be caught with an intense friction on the way down that I could never quite get used to, even as I grew closer and closer to orgasm.

She was feeling it too. Her return thrusts grew slower, sloppier as she fell out of rhythm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted for breath, her insides pulling snug and refusing to relax, adding as much friction to pushing in as pulling out. Eventually, her legs gave out, and she sunk down on top of me, keeping me buried inside her as I tried to hump up into her. “Fuck, there it is. Almost there…” she trailed off, more focused on pleasures than words.

I was so close. I couldn't help it- I pounded my hips into hers, making her bounce in my lap from the force of it as she squeezed down **tight** around me. “Nnnh- Me too,” I gasped out--

\--Only to find my nearly-forgotten leash **pulled** , the sudden pain pulling me away from my edge. I gazed up at her as I bent over forward, confused and writhing, reflexively trying to reach up to rub at my neck with bound hooves.

“Oh no you don't,” the wolf growled. “You don't get to cum, **sheep**. I'm not done with you yet- So you're going to hold out until I'm satisfied. Got it?” she snarled, holding the leash taut.

Before I knew it, everything changed. It went from total bliss to raw need as she settled herself on my rod, squeezing and grinding, masturbating passionately with one paw while pulling my leash with the other. I was on the edge of orgasm, but I could never get any closer- Every time I did, my cock would jerk hard against her inner walls and she'd tug hard, the sudden sting breaking my concentration even as she pleasured herself with my body, treating me like the sex toy she insisted I was.

She rode and squeezed and stroked until it was all too much, and she howled out as she came, slick liquid musk coating the base of my shaft as she reached her peak, leaving me behind. It was hell- She got tighter then ever before as he came, but I wasn't given enough slack to move enough to enjoy it. By the time she started moving again, I was whimpering, weakly bucking my hips and struggling against my bonds, driven by a need to touch, to grind, **anything** to find release.

The wolf eased up on the leash once she got off, sighing happily with bliss. She slowly started to roll her hips once more, grinding herself on my denied shaft, teasing herself gently in her afterglow. My whimpers faded into soft whines, then muted bleats as I twitched inside her. I was right on the edge. Just a little more. Just a little-

Betty hilted herself just right, and I bleated out loud as I blew my load, a small torrent of extremely pent up seed painting her insides as I writhed with overwhelming sensation, drooling slightly with the intense release--

And then I found my leash pulled once more, and an irate wolf staring me down as I was pulled forward, forced to meet her eyes. “Hey, mutton, I wasn't done with you,” she complained. “I can't enjoy my afterglow if my toy's rod goes soft.”

I heard a sudden sound from the other side of the bed, and tilted my head. Allie was standing, looking obviously upset, but I couldn't tell what she'd done or why through the haze of my own afterglow.

“I think the Alpha needs to have a word with the Beta,” she growled out, before taking a deep breath. “Right, Betty?”

“Huh? Yeah, whatever. I'm done with him now. He's all yours, Mel,” Betty replied, carelessly waving a paw over her shoulder in Melissa's general direction. Or at least the direction I'd seen her last, anyway.

Betty lifted herself off of me, drooling heavy streaks of cum from her pussy, and more or less shuffled out of bed, leaving a slight trail of sheep cum behind her for her first few steps and a few drops here and there after as she and Allie left the room together. I stared after her, finding the sight of my own cum far more entrancing when it was on (and in) another person.

A few moments after the door clicked closed, I felt the bed shift. I looked to my other side, dimly already anticipating who it would be. The third and final wolf of the trio was waiting for me, grinning nervously down at me as she sat on the side of the bed.

“Hey,” Melissa murmured. “You're a sticky little sheep, you know that?” she told me, reaching over and lightly brushing my cheek with the back of her paw.

I nodded quietly, still catching my breath. Now that I wasn't being actively dominated by hot wolves, I actually had time to think.

She grinned at my nod- Though unlike the other two, her smile didn't have the sharp nature of an anticipating predator, or the iron will of a mammal intent on dominating another. It was just a small little smile, genuine and unassuming, and the contrast made it all the easier to relax.

Once I did, though, all I had to focus on was my own body. I wiggled in my bonds, noting that they didn't quite bother me. I wouldn't want to sleep in them, but they weren't uncomfortable- I wouldn't know how to tie anything like this. And when all I could do was squirm…

Well, I squirmed. It was kind of as simple as that.

I wasn't left to wiggle in the wind, though. The wolf sitting to my side tittered gently, amused at my fate. “Poor little ram,” she murmured, twisting to face me so she could lean down, rubbing noses with me. “All tuckered out?”

My muzzle lightly ground against her own as I nodded, letting out a soft breath, one that mingled with her own from the proximity. I closed my eyes--

\--Only to open them again as I heard the distinctive click of the door opening.

Melissa sat up on the bed, looking over towards the sound, which gave me the space to do the same. It was Allie and Betty, of course. Allie didn't look quite as upset anymore, and… Well, Betty still looked surly, but there was something else in the way she looked at me I couldn't quite understand.

Allie reached the bed first, glancing down at me. “Still leashed up, little lamb? Let's fix that,” she stated, grinning down at me. I shivered- There was the toothy predator smile I remembered.

She leaned in, and I felt the snug collar lightly squeeze at my neck. It was a perfect fit- I only really remembered it when I thought about it, or when it was getting played with. A moment later, the leash was unhooked, and it briefly entered my view as it was carelessly flung off to the side of the bed.

“There we go,” she murmured. “Now… Does our little ram want the collar off, too? All he has to do is say,” she whispered in my ear, trailing off--

\--Before leaning in and gently biting at my neck, hooking her canines around the collar and lightly tugging at it, making me gasp, my hips softly bucking into the air.

A low moan was all the answer I gave. It was all the answer she needed.

The wolf soon drew back, a playful little growl in her throat. “That's what I thought,” she rumbled happily. I thought I could see her tail wagging from here. Then, she tilted her head, giving a pointed glance to my other side.

I followed her gaze, and found Betty there. The surly wolf nodded her head in acknowledgment of our attentions. “Hey, Yarn-ball,” she stated, not sounding quite as rough as she was before. “You look pretty roughed up- Sorry about that. We wolves gotta treat our toys right if we wanna make 'em last,” she announced.

I didn't quite know what to think about that. I found it easiest to just not think about it, nodding with passive acceptance and returning my attention to Allie.

The more passionate of the predators had remained at my side, and was waiting for me. “That's right,” she continued. “And since our little toy doesn't look like he has it up anymore, we should probably treat him right and take care of that, shouldn't we?”

She laid down beside me as she spoke, and cuddled up to my side. I could feel Betty doing the same a moment later, lightly curling her claws into my wool, and I found myself surrounded from both sides by intimate wolves. The sudden cuddle-pile was completed with the addition of Melissa, who scooted up over my legs, wrapping her arms around them and lightly nuzzling against my balls. I shivered at the chill of her nose, hoping it would warm up if she was going to stay there.

Allie was the first to vie for my attention, gently nosing against my neck, pressing my collar against me. I tilted my head in her direction, and she broke off into a kiss, overwhelming my tongue with the size of her own, sharing her taste with me.

While one wolf kissed me, the other snuggled closer from the other side, and resumed where the first left off. Betty nibbled at my neck, growling lightly, raking her paws through my wool and half-combing, half-stroking it with her claws. I felt like she was claiming me as her personal pillow, in a particularly predatory way. It was a way that if she wanted to cuddle up, then it was in my best interests not to argue.

I gave a soft gasp as the final wolf joined in, moaning into the strong, steady kiss as a warm tongue rolled over my balls and up against the base of my shaft. I'd made quite the pent-up mess of myself with Betty earlier, and now Melissa was cleaning that mess with her tongue, tail waving slowly in the air behind her as she lapped at my crotch, tasting my seed and moaning quietly as she savored the taste. My cheeks heated up as I blushed furiously, not knowing if I would be quite as aroused by this if it hadn't been a predator showing such an obvious adoration for my prey tastes.

Allie finished with her affections first, breaking the kiss to gaze into my eyes. “Just close your eyes, little sheep. You'll be ready another round before you know it,” she teased gently, playfully nipping my nose.

Like everything else they'd ever asked of me, it was easier to just give in and obey. I closed my eyes, and shivered as I took in the sensations. There was no denying it, at this point: The feeling of being dominated by predators excited me, and with my vision gone, the feeling of teeth on my neck and claws in my wool were so much easier to focus on.

I groaned. It was equally as easy to focus on those firm, insistent touches up above as it was hard impossible to ignore the soft, steady licks down below. Melissa cleaned the white stickiness from my crotch, audibly swallowing it with a soft _ghlp,_ and took my spent length into her muzzle, slowly bobbing her head up and down and teasing me with little excited hums and wiggles, grinding her tongue against my sensitive flesh.

There was only so much a red-blooded ram could take. Before I knew it, I could feel myself stiffening in her mouth, the shape of her muzzle perfect for keeping it inside as I erected straight against her tongue, feeling her hot breath washing over my crotch as she sank her head down all the way, hilting my cock all the way.

“Mm… Be careful,” a voice spoke up softly from beside my ear. Allie- a part of me foggily noticed she'd stopped kissing me at some point. “You can lick all you want, Mel, but if he blows now, you won't get his load when it's your turn. And you don't want that, do you?”

I opened my eyes, gazing down at the addressed wolf. Even as she met my gaze, I could feel her pause in her slow, steady suckles, stilling the bobbing of her head. I gave a weak twitch, already longing for more now that I'd been properly roused again.

“Of course… If you get him all excited without letting him cum, you could get him all pent up for when he's yours to play with,” mused Allie, idly scritching under my chin with her claws. “Would that sound like _fun_ to you?”

Oh boy.

Something told me the prospect of getting a nice, big load out of me sounded very _fun_ to Melissa, because she blushed softly, pulling her head back and leaving me twitching in the air, a long string of saliva bridging her lips to my cock. Her paws replaced it, squeezing the base and stroking up and down at a leisurely pace with one, and reaching down to play with my balls with the other.

She learned quickly. She jerked me off, faster and faster, until I was bucking my hips in the air, cock tensing up hard in her grasp in anticipation. But whenever I tensed, she slowed down, easing up, testing my limits. She found the limits of how tight and how swift her strokes could be to keep me on the edge without going any further, and soon I was panting for breath, mixing little bleats and moans in here and there.

My balls weren't spared the attention, either. She found out _very_ quickly which squeezes made me squirm with arousal and which made me bleat with pained alarm, and after an abashed look and a pair of lowered ears, I quickly found myself stimulated on both fronts, careful and gentle. There was a certain eager look in her eyes as she started to coax out drops of precum, and I wondered if she'd been a little jealous that Betty got my first orgasm, because she seemed fully intent on working up a second mess for herself.

Drops of precum turned into a dribble, then a steady flow, thin and clear. I couldn't help but clench up at the look of raw, animalistic hunger in her eyes at the sight, the predator licking her chops without slowing her pumping paw. She shifted it down to the base of my shaft, and slipped just the tip into her muzzle, casting her eyes up to meet my gaze as she nursed at my cock, her tail wagging behind her as she savored the taste of my precum. She let it build up on her tongue, squirming softly as she coaxed out every last drizzle by hand, and made sure to look me in the eye when she _swallowed_ with an intense deliberation, moaning out softly with bliss.

Oh fuck. The sight of a beautiful woman lusting after the taste of my cock like that would have made me rock-hard, if I wasn't already. Instead, I just ended up rolling my hips, my dick jerking and tensing up beyond my control, making her parted lips curl into a smile.

Eventually, she finished nursing at my shaft, pulling back enough to nuzzle at my cock-tip and smear the freely-flowing precum onto her nose, rather than onto her tongue. She gave me a slow, almost casual stroke with her paw as she glanced over to where the other wolves were cuddling up around me. “I think he's ready,” she stated, voice husky.

Allie nibbled on one of my ears, and I shivered as she applied just a little more teeth than I'd been getting used to. “Ready to play, little ram? I hope so,” she chuckled quietly, pulling herself free from the cuddle-pile with no particular hurry, brushing her fur down as she stood. “C'mon, Betty.”

Betty didn't respond for a few moments. When she did speak up, her tone was reluctant as she pulled herself closer into my fluff. “But I'm comfortable,” she protested, making me squirm as her claws penetrated my wool to brush against my skin underneath.

The freed wolf shook her head, looking amused. “You've had your turn,” she reminded the obstinate wolf. “You can molest our little toy's wool after she's done.”

The snuggly predator beside me grumbled, but she withdrew her claws anyway, scooting away and sliding off the bed. “Yeah, I'm goin'. Could use a smoke anyway,” she rumbled, stretching as she stood.

Allie just waved her off. “Not inside! Go sit on the stoop,” she called after her, before turning to look and the two of us remaining. “So, it looks like it's your turn, huh?”

Melissa just nodded- She'd been plenty comfortable down where she was, cuddled up in my crotch, but now she sat up, wiggling with excitement. “Think we can untie him a little? I wanna feel him put some effort in,” she replied, tail wagging clearly behind her. The obvious excitement she held made me suspect she was going to be far more demanding in bed than the other two had been.

I didn't know how I felt about that, but my dick certainly did.

A firm grasp took hold of my chin, and my attention was forcibly shifted by Allie, who held her other paw in front of my face. “Pay attention, little ram… I'm feeling pretty _sharp_ ,” she purred out with an equally-sharp grin. In a single motion, her claws were gone from in front of me, flying through the air and cutting the ropes binding my hooves.

As well as a very thin strip out of my wool, dangling from her nails as a reminder of just how effective they were.

I reflexively pulled my hooves back to my chest, rubbing at the spot. The missing wool was almost unnoticeable, lost among the natural puffiness of my coat, but I had the distinct feeling that was the point- She was more than just strong. She was _precise_. And, looking up at her, she was licking her lips.

“Now… You won't be stupid, will you? I'm sure you know what'll happen if you try to run. We'll just have to _catch_ you, and put you in your place again, **mutton**. And you're smarter than that, right?” Allie asked of me, a deceptively friendly tone behind her fanged smile. I just nodded, a little shakily, to her satisfaction.

One wolf nodded to the other, and my attention was drawn the other direction as Melissa pulled me close into an unexpected hug. Once she drew back, she gave a gentle nip to my nuzzle, grinning. “Okay, stud. Here's what we're gonna do- I'm gonna bend over, and you're gonna give me what I want. Sound good?” she questioned, stroking across my wool with one paw and using the other to gently caress the ropes binding my legs together, as if to remind me of my place.

“I…” My mouth was a little dry, after spending so long being quietly submissive. “Okay,” I managed instead, nodding.

She gently pushed me away, to the edge of the bed, stretching out and rolling over. She bent herself over the bed, baring her backside to me and hiking her tail up, looking back at me expectantly. She wiggled her ass enticingly, raised tail wagging slightly as it so-often did on her.

I got off the bed, assuming the position expected of me, and wondered if this was Melissa's thing. Allie had overwhelmed me with predatory actions. Betty had just taken what she wanted from me.

As I pressed my hips forward, pressing my erection between the soft fur of her ass, I wondered if she was trying to seduce me so I didn't _want_ to resist.

The wolf didn't give me time to speculate. She gave a soft moan of anticipation, pressing her against me, and tensed up, lightly squeezing her cheeks around me. “There you go, hot stuff. Now **fuck me** ,” she demanded, wiggling her hips.

I complied. She was soaking wet by now, and I slipped inside her faster than I'd intended, gasping quietly as I accidentally hilted her all at once. She gave a soft whine, and I was almost worried before she squeezed down **tight** around me, thrusting back against me as she tried to fuck herself on my rod.

My hips pulled back, not quite all the way, and I thrust in again, once more going balls-deep into her. Fuck, but she was tighter than Betty. Her tightness was more consistent and unrelenting, and I tried to distract myself so I didn't lose it already. I didn't want a repeat of Betty's dissatisfaction.

From my new standing perspective, I had the chance to focus on more than just my current partner. Allie remained seated at the edge of the bed, on the other half of the bed from me and Melissa, shamelessly working herself over with a paw as she watched me do what Rams did best. She blew me a kiss with her free paw, and I glanced away immediately, feeling my cheeks flush and my cock jerk up.

I could tell Melissa liked that, because the moment my flesh started to grind against her inner walls, she started angling to repeat the motion, over and over. “Mmhf- Fuck yeah,” she panted. “Just like that- Harder!” she cried out, tongue lolling out of her muzzle across the sheets in a surprisingly attractive expression of bliss.

I had to put my hooves down against the bed. Fucking someone with my legs bound together meant I was a little unsteady, half-holding myself up with every thrust, and something about how raw and uncontrolled it was meant it was easier just to start pounding away forcefully, until my balls were gently slapping against her pussy, the sweat of my body meeting the nearly-overwhelming wetness of her own.

She whined, louder, and clenched down so tight I nearly lost it right then and there. “Fuck! Take me, you hot ram stud! Breed me! Slam your ram-rod inside me and breed me full of your hot alpha-male seed!” she cried out again, louder and more forcefully then ever before. Her hips met mine, and I nearly fell over backward from her strength, clutching the bed beneath my hooves to keep myself anchored.

What?

My own pumping hips came to a stop as I regained my balance, and tried to parse what I'd heard. Melissa continued to press back against me, making quiet submissive noises as she tried to rut herself back against my body. I just quietly stared at her, completely derailed by this sudden role reversal.

Then Allie got off the bed, standing up. She wasn't masturbating anymore. Instead, her palm was against her forehead with obvious frustration.

Melissa rolled her head the other direction to watch her go, tongue still hanging from her mouth. “Haah… Where're you going?” she questioned, sounding almost as confused as I felt.

“Well, considering we've completely fucking blown the mood, I'm just- I'm done,” Allie announced. “I'm done.” And just like that, she stormed off, tail between her legs as she went. The door shuddered with the force of her exit, and then it was just the two of us.

I pulled out, already lamenting the serious case of blue-balls I just knew I'd be facing soon. The constant haze of submission was fading from my mind, and not in the nice way it did after I got off. Instead, I felt concern for the clearly-agitated wolf replacing it. “I think I'm done, too,” I muttered hesitantly, reaching down to untie the ropes on my legs.

Melissa rolled over, switching from her doggy-style positioning as she leaned forward to grab my hands. “Hey, you're not done yet--”

“Banana,” I interrupted, giving up on the knot. Stupid hooves.

“I…” She paused. “What?” she questioned, tilting her head in that quizzical way canines did. “What about bananas?”

I shook my head. “It's the safeword? Remember? We're actually done for now, sorry. Can you, uh-” I gestured at her paw, and then to the knot. “Hooves aren't really helping me here.”

“Oh! Uh, sure thing-” she muttered, reaching down and cutting me free effortlessly. While she was there, she let her fingers wander, touching my thighs and brushing past my erection. “You sure you don't wanna, y'know…”

I shook my head, gently-but-firmly nudging her paw away. “Not right now,” I declined, as politely as I could. “Sorry. I'll… Make it up to you?” I felt kind of bad about it, not being up to letting the wolf have her turn like the others had. At least I had gotten off once.

Something must have tipped her off to how I was feeling, because I found myself wrapped in a hug. Unlike the dominant hug from before, where the wolves had claimed my wool for their own comfort, this one was more of a regular hug. She gently rubbed her muzzle against my neck for a few moments, before pulling back.

“Okay,” she murmured. “Go do what you gotta do.”

I felt a little better, knowing there were no hard feelings. But that still left one more person I had to clear the air with. I left the last wolf behind, and went to find Allie.

She wasn't on the couch in the living room. Or the kitchen. Or the bathroom, which had the door open. I would have felt even more awkward about this if I had to talk through a bathroom door.

I found her on the balcony, and as soon as I opened the door, her ears swiveled towards me.

It wasn't much of a balcony, of course. Just enough space for two chairs, and a single potted plant tucked against the railing. Still, better than my own apartment had.

I hesitated. What exactly was I supposed to say, here? “…Hey.”

She turned her head all the way. “Hey,” she replied, sounding as downtrodden as she looked. “I'm sorry.”

I stepped forward, shutting the door behind me as I went, and settled into the seat next to her. “Why are you sorry?” I inquired, pressing my hooves together in my lap. I didn't know where else to put them. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

The wolf beside me just groaned, putting her head between her paws. “I know. I did everything right- By the book. But then, Betty went off script, totally ignoring your needs in favor of her own gratification. That's not how you're supposed to do BDSM!” she announced, looking up at me and crossing her arms. Her melancholy had apparently been diverted into irritation at the reminder.

“Yeah?” I questioned, not… really knowing enough to say any more. Thankfully, Allie just nodded, not requiring any further input.

“Yeah. Like, there's got to be this respect between both parties, even if you're playing otherwise, but… She wasn't playing. She was just taking what she wanted from you and got angry with you for not lasting. God, I am going to make her read the book cover to cover if I ever invite her to one of these again-” she swore, before taking a breath, visibly calming herself. “No. It's fine. I pulled her out, we talked, you played with Melissa, right?”

Again, I nodded. “Right. I didn't mind that Betty got a little rough with me,” I added, before Allie raised a paw to cut me off.

“It doesn't _matter_ that you didn't mind,” she told me. “When you're the sub, in your subspace, then it's the dom's responsibility to consider that kind of stuff, not yours. And that's where Melissa went wrong, too!”

She was really going, now. The sulking wolf must have been stewing on what went wrong for a while, now, and was venting about it the first chance she got. I scooted my chair a little closer to hers. “What did she do wrong?” I asked her, though I was pretty sure I knew at least part of it.

Allie reached over, laying her paw over my hoof gently. “Well, she completely blew the scene. She's a sweet girl, but she's apparently not cut out to be a dom,” she murmured. “She completely tore you out of your subspace with how badly she ruined the mood, and-” She peered into my lap, taking notice of my lingering erection “-apparently, didn't even get you off to make up for it.”

My cheeks heated once more with the quickly-becoming-familiar feeling of a blush, but I ignored it. “She wanted to keep going,” I admitted. “But I wanted to come check on you. You seemed upset.”

The predator looked down. Where before, she'd been confident and in-control, now she was nothing like it. Maybe it's because she'd been acting so strong since we met in person, but it just felt wrong to see her like this. “Fuck. Then I guess I'm the reason you didn't get off, huh? If I could've just dealt with it…” she trailed off, mumbling.

She looked up at me, then, and gave my hoof a little squeeze. “I just laid everything out just right, you know? I did my homework on this. I wanted my first session to go perfect.” She sniffed. “But if I'm this bad at it, maybe I shouldn't. You didn't deserve to have your time ruined by me, so I'm sorry--”

I reached over, pulling her into a hug, and she shut up.

“You don't have anything to be sorry for,” I asserted gently, rubbing her back. “This was your first time? Like first-first, or-”

“First BDSM session,” she mumbled into my wool. Okay, not a virgin. I would have been deeply surprised if she was.

“-So it's understandable that you'd want it to go right, and feel bad when it didn't go how you wanted,” I continued, heading in a new direction. “I think you did a really good job. You, ah… You really got me going,” I admitted, glad she wasn't looking at my face right now.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. “Your boner's poking me,” she replied softly.

Yes. Yes, it was. “Sorry,” I returned, trying to pull away. I couldn't- Allie tightened her hold on me, hugging herself closer.

“I don't mind.” A few seconds passed. “Stay with me?”

I leaned away, just a little, and glanced at the door. “We could go inside. We're kind of naked out here,” I answered, glad for the universal fact that mammals didn't tend to look up. “There's probably a better place to cuddle than across two chairs.”

She giggled, just a little. “Probably,” she admitted, standing up. For a second, I thought she was going to pick me up, the way she had when I'd first arrived, but instead she took my hoof and led me inside.

I did have one more thing to add. As I trailed alongside her, I spoke up. “I don't really know what you were talking about earlier,” I admitted, feeling vaguely stupid for bringing it up, but wanting to be honest anyway. “What's subspace?”

“It's the official term for the submissive mindset some mammals get- When they're so mired in submission, they won't even tend to immediate health concerns without their dom's permission, because they're so totally dependent. It can be dangerous, so a dom has to make sure to check periodically-” She answered, before cutting herself off and glancing back at me. “I'm nerding out, aren't I? Sorry.”

“No, it's okay. I asked,” I answered. I kind of wished she'd stop apologizing. I didn't really know how to handle it.

She resumed looking forward, and I noticed where we were going. She opened the door to her bedroom as she spoke. “I'll just show you the book after-”

Before I could point out we'd left Melissa in there, we were already inside. The less-then-dominant wolf was still there, of course, checking a phone she'd presumably fished out of her pants' pockets. She still wasn't dressed, though. “Oh, hey!” she greeted. “…Were you crying?” she questioned, tilting her head at Allie.

Was she? I honestly hadn't noticed. Maybe you had to be a wolf to really tell, because there was nothing I could notice about her face-fur that would have tipped me off. Allie just shook her head- Whether she was saying no or declining to talk about it, I wasn't sure. “I need cuddles,” she announced. “So get off my bed or join in.”

For once, Melissa's tail wasn't wagging. “Jeez. Okay, I'll just- You two stay here, okay? I'll be back,” she answered, hopping off the bed and walking past, giving us a wide bearing.

As soon as we were alone, Allie groaned. “Ah, hell. I just realized that she didn't get her turn either, since you bailed to check on me,” she murmured, staring at the ground.

I reached up, taking her muzzle in my hooves gently, and making her look at me. “Stop thinking like that, okay? We're done thinking about how things went wrong,” I told her, trying to sound… Stern? Confident? Anything other than how uncertain I actually felt. “We're gonna get on that bed, and we're gonna cuddle until you feel better, and that's final.”

She smiled, and before I could react she'd scooped me up into her arms. “Heh, little ram's growing his horns,” she said, nuzzling noses with me. “Okay, hon. We'll cuddle.”

She carried me to bed like that, laying us down. Her arms wrapped around me, burying her body in my wool, face-to-face.

For a moment, I did feel certain. I returned her nose-nuzzling, before tilting my head and pressing a gentle kiss to her muzzle, gently rubbing at her side. I didn't know if full on make outs were appropriate for feel-better cuddles with a fuckbuddy, but face kisses seemed appropriate.

And I kind of liked kissing her, too.

The door opened behind us, and I watched Allie's ear lift and turn, angling towards the sound. Instead of interrupting the snuggles, I pulled her closer, rolling us across the bed so I could glance back.

It was Betty and Melissa, of course. I vaguely wondered where Betty had gone- I hadn't seen her while I was looking for Allie, and earlier conversation suggested she go outside, but she was still as bare as everyone else.

“I brought Betty!” stated the other wolf, rather unnecessarily. “Are we still doing the cuddle-pile? 

I leaned back, just a little, making sure to keep Allie in my arms. “Do you want to invite them? They did upset you, so it's up to you.” I told her.

“If you're okay with it--” I nodded “--then, yeah. They can come,” she murmured back.

Maybe they'd heard, because before I could turn back to deliver the news, Melissa was already climbing into bed, cuddling up against me. I pulled away, much to her surprise if her expression was any indication, and rotated around to Allie's other side, nodding at her.

She got the point. Soon, we were both cuddling around Allie, comforting the previously-distraught wolf from both sides. Betty joined in from behind me, snuggling up into my wool. I didn't mind, and I didn't want to crowd Allie, so I let her stay where she was.

We lay together for a long time, and I learned Allie's wag was even cuter than Melissa's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Inspired by this piece right here.)


End file.
